hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Roman Holidays
The Roman Holidays is an animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera for NBC in 1972. Like The Flintstones, this show was essentially a contemporary sitcom that transferred 20th-century culture to the distant past: in this case, the ancient Roman Empire, circa A.D. 63. Overview The Holiday family consisted of father Gus, mother Laurie, daughter Precocia, son Happius "Happy" and pet lion Brutus, whose voice was identical to that of Snagglepuss. Living in their apartment in the Venus de Milo Arms in Pastfusilo, Rome, the Holidays endured the frustrations of urban life, many of them caused by their overbearing landlord, Brutus Evictus. Voice cast * Daws Butler as Brutus the lion * Dom DeLuise as Evictus * Pamelyn Ferdin as Precocia * Stanley Livingston as Happius * Shirley Mitchell as Laurie Holiday * Harold Peary as Herman * Hal Smith as Tycoonius * Judy Strangis as Groovia * Janet Waldo as Henrietta * Dave Willock as Gus Holiday Episodes # Double Date # The Lion's Share # Star for a Day # Hero Sandwich # The Big Split-Up # Hectic Holiday # Switch is Which # That's Show Biz # Double Dilemma # A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Chariot # Buried Treasure # Cyrano de Happius # Father of the Year DVD release On April 23, 2013, Warner Archive released the complete series of The Roman Holidays on Region 1 DVD. Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Norman Sedawie, Norm Prescott * Produced by: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Direction: Hawley Pratt, Gerry Chiniquy, Grant Simmons, Artie Davis, Lars Calonius, Robert McKimson, Sid Marcus, Jim Pabian, Alan Zaslove, David Detiege, Friz Freleng, Art Leonardi, Roy Morita * Associate Producers: Alex Lovy, Art Scott, Lew Marshall, Zoran Janjic * Co-Producer: Oscar Dufau * Story Editors: Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Bob Ogle * Story: Jack Mendelsohn, David Ketchum, Michael Shelly, William Raynor, Myles Wilder, Barry E. Blitzer, Bob Ogle, Dick Robbins, Don Christensen, Fred Freiberger, Dalton Sandifer, John Dunn, David Detiege, Friz Freleng, Larz Bourne, Michael Maltese, Cliff Roberts, Joel Kane, Earl Kress, Larry Rhine, Woody Kling, Dennis Marks, David Evans, Tedd Pierce, Bill Danch, Jim Ryan, Tony Benedict, Tom Dagenais, Irv Spector, Sid Marcus, Dale Hale * Story Direction Supervisor: Cullen Houghtaling * Story Direction: George Singer, Carl Fallberg, Dale Hale, Brad Case, Mike Kawaguchi, Artie Davis, George Gordon, Don Christensen, Clark Haas, Warren Tufts, Friz Freleng * Storyboard Directors: Gerry Chiniquy, Art Leonardi, Cullen Houghtaling, Paul Sommers, Bill Perez, Jan Green, Gary Hoffman * Storyboard Artists: Cullen Houghtaling, Alex Lovy, Don Jurwich, Roman Arambula, Lin Larsen, Joel Seibel, Paul Sommers, Marty Murphy, Bob Ogle, Irv Spector, Rosemary O'Connor, Chris Jenkyns, Charlie Hayward, Bob Richardson, Jan Green, Gary Hoffman, Bill Perez, Roy Morita, Barry Goldberg, Gary Lund * Recording Director: Walter S. Burr * Voices: Dom DeLuise, Daws Butler, Pam Ferdin, Stan Livingston, Shirley Mitchell, Harold Peary, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Judi Strangis, Janet Waldo, Dave Willock * Graphic Design: Susan Scholefield * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Design Consultant: Maurice Noble * Production Supervisors: Victor O. Schipek, Jim Foss * Production Coordinators: Harry Love, Kirsten Hansen * Character Design: Chuck Jones, Willie Ito, Marty Murphy, Carol Kerr, Jerry Eisenberg, Takashi Masunaga * Layout Supervision and Design: Cullen Houghtaling, Robert Taylor * Layout: Don Sheppard, Roman Arambula, Don Jurwich, Jaime Diaz, Lin Larsen, Joel Seibel, Dick Bickenbach, Terry Slade, Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Dick Ung, David Hanan, Owen Fitzgerald, Martin Strudler, Ric Gonzales, Al Wilson, Tony Rivera, Glenn Schmitz, Nino Carbe, Wes Herschensohn, Marty Murphy, Jack Miller, Roy Morita, Corny Cole, Gary Hoffman, Ken Landau, Adam Szwejkowski, Barry Goldberg, Rosemary O'Connor, Gary Lund * Animation: Dick Lundy, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, George Kreisl, Tom Ray, Ken Southworth, Dick Thompson, Izzie Ellis, Bob Goe, Hicks Lokey, Morey Reden, Dave Tendlar, Carlo Vinci, Ed Love, Tony Love, Bill Hutten, Hal Ambro, Warren Batchelder, Manny Gould, George Nicholas, Manny Perez, Bob Richardson, Phil Roman, Robert Taylor, Don Williams, Bill Nunes, Frank Andrina, Robert Bentley, Steve Clark, John Gibbs, Ken Muse, Irv Spence, Bill Carney, Norm McCabe, Art Leonardi, Bill Ackerman, Ken Walker, John Freeman, Reuben Timmins, Bob Kirk, Bob Bemiller, Fred Madison, Frank Gonzales, Lloyd Vaughan, Virgil Ross, Ed DeMattia, George Jorgensen, Nelson Shin, Bernard Posner, Ruth Kissane, Brenda Banks, Jim Davis, Bob Bransford, James T. Walker, Frank Onaitis, Ray Patin * Background Styling: Gary Lund * Backgrounds: Bob Inman, Lenius Jorgensen, Rollie Oliva, Marsha Jones, Patricia Keppler, Curt Perkins, Walt Peregoy, Daniela Bielecka, Cathy Patrick, Al Budnick, Richard H. Thomas, Gloria Wood, Al Gmuer, Anthony Rizzo, Linda Grayson, Mary O'Loughlin, Tom O'Loughlin, Don Watson * Titles & Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Directors: Hoyt Curtin, Ted Nichols * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Music Composed and Arranged by: Gary William Friedman * Additional Music by: Joe Raposo * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Animation Checkers: Carmel Lennon, Louise Luschwitz, Narelle Nixon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Gerturde Timmins * Ink and Paint: Auril Thompson, Joan Pabian * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West, Greg Marshall * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Camera Supervisor: Roger Brown * Camera Operators: Roy Wade, Norman Stainback, Dennis Weaver, George Epperson, Dick Blundell, Ralph Migliori, Frank Paiker, John Burton, Jr., Larry Hogan, Ray Lee, Roger Sims * Editorial Supervisor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editors: Bob Gillis, Allan Potter, Todd McKay, Rick Steward, Roger Donley, Ted Baker, Helen Wright, Jim Champin * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Sound Effects Editors: Milton Krear, Ron Fedele, Richard C. Allen, Cliff Kohlweck, Joe Siracusa, Jim Blodgett, Sam Horta, Earl Bennett, Wayne Hughes, Joe Sandusky, Jim Siracusa, Jim Graziano * Sound Recording/Mix: Producers' Sound Service * Production Mixer: Steve Orr * Music Editors: James Yaras, George Probert * Conducted by: Eric Rogers * Special Music by: Joe Siracusa * Music Recording Engineer Eric A. Thomlinson * Creative Consultant: Chuck Jones * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Lee Gunther, Stanley E. Paperny * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * This picture was made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. · All rights reserved Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:NBC shows Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index